


红色是幸福的颜色

by Tyrantserve



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrantserve/pseuds/Tyrantserve
Summary: 春节联文活动
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	红色是幸福的颜色

伊万第一次跟王耀回家过春节是他们结婚那年，克里姆林宫的大床都还没捂热乎，就一起去了北京。红色的灯笼，红色的对联，红色的窗花，红色的冰糖葫芦……伊万嘴里叼着冰糖葫芦，跟着王耀淌洋在红色的海洋，走街串巷置办年货。王耀的家人们过的很苦，伊万从他们消瘦的身躯，凹陷的脸颊和满是粗茧是双手感受到这个获得新生的国家所经受的重重磨难，但是贫穷掩盖不了他们眼中的坚定和希望，就和小耀一样。

伊万从背后抱住了正在洗碗的王耀，鼻息弄得他脖子痒痒，“万尼亚别闹～”，红晕染上了王耀的脸颊，他怎么不知道这头熊想要什么，“弟弟妹妹还在呢，长嫂如母啊。”发红包时候醉醺醺的王津把他们背后编排伊万的称呼给说漏了嘴，伊万差点没绷住。王耀恶趣味地扭头看向突然蔫儿巴了的伊万，“我是他们大哥，你是他们大嫂，没毛病。”这只熊崽子在床上那么地折腾自己，能在口头上占个便宜也让王耀乐了一晚上。

东斯拉夫的大美人嗔怪地望了他一眼，“啊啊啊——万尼亚我知道错了——放我下来啊——”

“万尼亚作为‘大嫂’，这就去好好伺候弟弟妹妹们的‘大哥’～”

“壮士饶命啊——”

“小耀喜欢万尼亚的身材，万尼亚很开心～”

“……”

王耀简直不能相信这是自己的卧室，怪不得那群弟弟妹妹守完岁就跑了。窗户上贴着红色的囍字，屋里点着一对盘龙纹的大红蜡烛，拔步床的床幔也换成了红色的薄纱。伊万第一次见识东方婚俗，他好奇地碰碰这个摸摸那个。他不小心扯下一条床幔，趁王耀不注意偷偷藏了起来。

“万尼亚——”

伊万把王耀推倒在床上，他的小耀惊叫了一下，琥珀一般的眼睛睁地圆圆地，煞是可爱。

“别撕，明天还要穿呢——”，正在和盘扣战斗的小熊停下手里的活儿，无辜地看着他。结婚那天的“嫁衣”被伊万撕烂了，王耀惋惜不已，上好的苏州绸缎啊，新衣绝对不能再让他撕坏了。

王耀闭着眼睛认命地一点点解开衣服，脸蛋通红，睫毛微颤着，光滑白皙的胴体随着衣服解落，一点点展露在伊万眼前，犹如献祭给饥渴野兽的羔羊。看着前两日新婚的日夜缠绵留下的绯红“铁证”，红色眸子里燃烧的欲火足以焚城。

“啊——”

伊万打开纤长的双腿，狠狠地一顶到底。食髓知味的身体迎合着侵入的巨物，迅速调整着内部的结构，甘美的呻吟被挤出柔嫩的双唇。王耀气还没喘匀，呼吸就又被紧接着的大力顶弄打成了碎片。伊万捞起王耀的腿，让角度打的更开，看着小穴贪婪地吞吃着大肉棒的样子，伊万干得越来越起劲，简直要把精囊也干进来。越来越深的抽插让王耀有种身体要被戳穿的感觉，他手臂向后撑着床柱，防止头撞到床头，生理性的眼泪溢出眼眶。

“啊啊啊——啊——万尼亚不要——”

强壮的大手按住了平坦的小腹上显现的形状，纤细的腰肢好像用力一折就会断。王耀颤巍巍地去抓伊万作乱的手，“砰”地一声，脑袋撞上了床板，“嗷——轻点啊——”

盈着水光的眼睛嗔视了伊万一眼，被情欲染红的白皙身体完全展开在伊万身下。伊万眸色愈加深沉，他摸了摸王耀的脑袋，黑色长发如同绸缎顺着修长的脖颈滑下，胸前的两点因为兴奋而挺立着。伊万的性器在小穴里小幅度地辗转碾磨着，每次都堪堪擦过敏感的腺体，伊万俯下身，将胸前的红樱纳入口中轻咬。下体隔靴搔痒似的折磨和胸前胀痛的快感连成一线。

“啊——快点啊——”，纤长的双腿在伊万背后交缠，紧紧夹着他的腰，催促他撞击得更加用力，“小耀真是怎么都操不烂——”伊万更加猛烈的抽插，淫液捎带着细碎泡沫从穴口流了出来，水声伴着呻吟和喘息，在床幔围成的空间中格外响亮。一声带着哭腔的尖叫，肿胀的分身吐出浊液，后穴猛地收紧，让伊万的水管也缴了械，粘稠而灼热的液体仿佛源源不断，让王耀的小腹微凸。

若小耀能怀孕，那么现在应该已经怀上了，只可惜他们都是国家意识体，并没有这种可能性。否则伊万觉着自己会把小耀关起来日夜灌溉，让精液填满他贪婪的小穴，直到他肚子里形成他俩的孩子。

有了精液的润滑，抽插变的更加流畅。“不要了——不要了——”王耀已经满面泪痕，没有不应期的大水管仿佛在他体内生了根，泄了一次之后，又孜孜不倦地继续改造着他的身体，好像要在下体凿出一条通路，直到上面那个出口。双腿已经无力地从伊万腰上滑下，王耀咬着自己的手臂，止住自己不由得越来越大声的呻吟。似乎是对此不满，伊万拨开他的手臂，抓着他的手探向两人相连的地方。王耀闭着眼睛，手指划过红肿的乳头，被精液灌满的小腹，濡湿的体毛……在王耀立起的性器下面，是被巨物撑成圆形的穴口，淫液随着抽插汩汩流出，伊万在他耳边低声描述着他穴口的颜色，翻卷出来的嫣红内壁，被精液沾染的样子真是美极了。

伊万再一次全数射进了黑发美人的身体，小腹已经明显鼓起，伊万想着应该把小耀的双腿吊起，塞住那个流水的小洞，直到他下一次与小耀共赴云雨，再把那满满的体液换成新的。王耀觉着自己的肚子要胀破了，这只熊却还偏生继续插着他，巨大的性器无情地阻止了液体的流出，内脏都感觉到了挤压。“不要了，真的不要了——”身下的躯体挣扎着，但汗水让两人仿佛粘合地更紧密了，伊万抱着王耀翻了个身，白浊顺着大水管倾泻而下，在床上形成了一个小小的水洼。“啊——”坐姿让坚挺的性器侵入地更深，王耀本就已经是强弩之末，前端吐出稀薄的液体后便趴在伊万身上不省人事……

——————

多年之后，当伊万和王耀再次联姻之时，伊万总觉着少了点什么，他掏出红色的薄纱，蒙住了王耀的眼睛。

“万尼亚你在搞什么啊?”

“小耀你睁开眼看看。”

眼前是一片朦胧的红色，红色的鲜花，红色的灯光，红色的伊万……

“小耀说过红色是幸福的颜色呢～”伊万软糯的声音在耳边响起。


End file.
